


hymn

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	hymn

金有謙剛認識王嘉爾的時候，是在一個沒那麼熟的哥哥找他去的聚會裡，那時他剛進藝高，朋友也不多，有人找他玩就去了，可是他還沒成年，聚會裡也不能喝酒，多數時間是無聊地拿著汽水在觀察周圍的人，音樂開得很響，後面有個不知道玩嗨還是喝嗨的人站在沙發邊上，手舉著啤酒瓶呵嘻嘻嘻大笑，音頻好高，金有謙想，下一秒那人腳一打滑就跌下來壓在還沒長好皮肉筋骨都還很軟嫩的金有謙身上，當年王嘉爾還染的一頭金髮，遠看小混混似的，可近看脣紅齒白大眼睛、可愛的很。  
遭到沙發邊上飛來橫禍之後，金有謙本來到了嘴邊的髒話吞了回去，溫順地認識了他這個Jackson哥。

 

他沒對王嘉爾一見鍾情，是王嘉爾擅自在那之後把他當作親愛的弟弟，動不動就關心我們有謙長高啦我們有謙掛科啦我們有謙難道是交女朋友了都不回哥訊息哥好傷心哪，那會兒金有謙正在藝高因為舞跳得好又選進了練習生慢慢出名起來，青春年少氣盛，有些人腦子裡垃圾多些，仗著年齡霸凌什麼的難免，金有謙雖然個子長得快，可心靈還是個孩子，酸言酸語跟偶爾推一把什麼的就夠他難受的，有一次撞到小腿前面的骨頭，本來那個位置就已經沒什麼脂肪緩衝，馬上就紫了一塊，金有謙褲子遮好，忍著練完，等人走光邊罵邊走回家，一路發現自己邊罵邊哭，腳上又痛，踢電線杆出氣也不敢太大力，進了門王嘉爾正好在他家蹭飯吃，一看他那個樣子就把他推出門，在巷口摟著他用自己的運動衫擦他的眼淚鼻涕，金有謙本來已經平復過來了，被這麼一摟一擦不知道為什麼忍不了放聲哇哇大哭，把他Jackson哥都要揉成一團地抱緊。

 

王嘉爾捨不得他，把他當成孩子一樣地疼，捨不得他經歷成為大人的過程中、種種的酸痛與苦澀，金有謙不只一次地問過他，哥啊為什麼人不能單純點好好管好自己就好，非要看著有誰比你表現好覺得刺眼，非要讓誰痛苦自己才開心，為什麼他們就不能像哥那樣？

 

金有謙慢慢長大了才明白，王嘉爾是個靈魂完整的人，可以單純地愛著那些美好的人事物，沒有計較沒有嫉妒，好像蹲在地上看著星空興奮大喊的孩子一樣，他這哥愛他，但也愛其他很多人，王嘉爾就是個充滿愛情的行動電源，你接上了他他就溢流出愛給你，但如果你想當行動電源，接在王嘉爾身上，他就會短路熄滅。

 

後來金有謙很多次地像這樣抱著王嘉爾，王嘉爾感情豐富、心眼又小，受傷的時候偶爾是氣哭的，他會用頭抵著有謙的胸口或是肚子說自己很真心，只是沒有被愛著。金有謙想，他得要成為精神堅強的人，至少在這些流動著的、來自他人或自身的情感中，不要像王嘉爾這樣容易感覺疼痛，即使那些疼痛不一定能夠摧折他，可還是很痛。

 

王嘉爾跟朴珍榮好上的時候，金有謙以為自己會痛苦或是嫉妒，看他如此親密地碰觸那人的手臂、臉、脖子，一邊喊著珍榮珍榮，看他的嘴唇落在朴珍榮的掌心跟手指間，其實並不完全只有痛苦而已，金有謙覺得自己的內在因為受傷而剝落了一點，而傷口流出來的血都化成了帶刺的言語，推著他哥的手臂說哥你好煩啊我已經是大人了你管好你自己吧，王嘉爾怕痛，後退了一下子，但很快又若無其事柔軟地覆上來包裹著他最愛的弟弟，有謙啊你最棒了舞台上最閃閃發亮了，邊說邊伸長了手想拍拍金有謙的頭，金有謙躲開他的手，從他跟朴珍榮的視線裡逃走。　

 

金有謙不是一個殘忍的孩子，朴珍榮去留學的時候他也去了送機，他看著王嘉爾笑咪咪地摟著朴珍榮說好好加油你是巨星啊珍榮，對方也笑著說Jackson哪byebye，輕輕鬆鬆地擁抱後分開，他知道王嘉爾拒絕了朴珍榮，所以那天在他家喝著酒的時候忍不住問了哥你為什麼這樣，我以為你很喜歡朴珍榮，王嘉爾眼睛睜大大地看著他說，不是、是朴珍榮喜歡我。

 

金有謙只記得那個晚上他哥的表情看起來異常寂寞，像是被遺棄的小狗，於是他藉著酒意摟王嘉爾的肩膀，在他耳邊碎聲說哥朴珍榮能做的事情我也能做，然後把王嘉爾吻他的額頭當作一個同意的表示，兩個人就在王嘉爾租屋那裡的沙發搞了起來，金有謙有過經驗，資本也好，加上他看著他這哥這幾年、想著他自慰過好幾次，這些都讓他跟王嘉爾的第一次肉體接觸來的比想像中更熾熱，王嘉爾對於慾望這事情不太扭捏，被金有謙舔著胸口的時候就放聲呻吟，而且手剛一碰到金有謙勃起的下面就大呼小叫，非常震驚於他的尺寸，金有謙對著喜歡的人只覺得意亂情迷，根本無暇理會他哥故意逗著他玩的那些渾話，對著那人的肌肉紋理又舔又咬一路往下，粗魯地扯下內褲就含住了王嘉爾的陰莖，本來還在嘻嘻哈哈的王嘉爾突然安靜下來，呼吸又喘又重，鼻息裡多了一些哼聲，但金有謙口活實在不怎樣，沒幾分鐘王嘉爾就拍著他的頭說有謙啊哥做給你看，然後俯身下去用那張嘴好好地撮著金有謙那硬的有點發紫的前端，右手搓著根部，然後放入嘴唇跟口內邊吸邊舔，20歲的金有謙還來不及多說幾句調情的話就這樣射了，急著拉著他哥的頭髮把自己退出來，結果噴了一些在王嘉爾嘴角跟舌頭上，王嘉爾看著他的眼神一樣無辜，好像是被誰逼著才做了這些事一樣，他發現金有謙高潮之後一臉羞窘，臉還紅著不說話，還先舔了一下嘴唇吞吃乾淨之後才去摟著金有謙安慰他做得好，那東西很大他很喜歡，金有謙聽著他哥說這些下流話，臉上的紅暈一路爬滿耳後甚至鎖骨、胸口。就著房間裡微微的燈光，他看見王嘉爾把腿架在沙發上開始擴張自己，滿手的潤滑液抽插著他身後的小洞，本來就已經肌肉線條發達的大腿繃得更緊，金有謙的手也被拉了過去，擠了一手潤滑，王嘉爾要他自己先撸硬了再進來。

 

金有謙第一次進入他的身體的時候，全是痛苦的想法，他想像過這種畫面，可能是某個美夢裡，王嘉爾手臂撐著自己的大腿，看著他一點點地用粗長的陰莖慢慢地輾開那個收縮著的小洞，每前進一點王嘉爾的大腿肌肉就不自覺地微微抽動，金有謙聽見王嘉爾呻吟著謙哪太大了慢一點嗯啊，而終於順利進出開始幹王嘉爾的時候，王嘉爾又撐著身體要吻他抱他，他俯身緊緊抱住那個柔軟的人，吻他因為剛才的口交而濕潤的嘴唇，小心翼翼地。

 

金有謙在高潮之前停了下來，王嘉爾已經被他幹得射了出來，正在餘韻中喘著，並且用後面收縮著感受他的陰莖形狀，金有謙在超絕的快感之中只想吊死在他哥身上，以免睜開眼睛看見他哥又轉頭看著誰。

 

你的身體是一首讚歌，你的心是神聖不可侵犯的地方，金有謙想，所以你的表情如此天真、又如此寂寞。

 

\--  
發現還是有標題比較好整理。


End file.
